Lemmonade
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: Perdi una apuesta, pero no dejo mis fics. NejiHina y NaruHana


Holas! Perdi un reto con _CrazySohma y GirlyFox_ y debo hacerles un lemmonade sobre sus paerjas, estsa son NejiHina y NaruHana. ¡Y no e abandonado Sorpresas en toallas! (es que no recuerdo qe siegue)

**Lemmonade**.

Neji y Naruto volvieron de la mision. Ambos querian una cosa, y ya sabemos que es por eso fueron directo despues de avisar que llegaron.

-No vengas, o Hiashi,sama se encabronara -le dijo Neji a Naruito.

-No hay bronca -le dijo Naruto a Neji.

-Hum -Le dijo Neji a Naruto.

Para no sospechar, Neji entro como siempre, y Naruto busco entrar a escondidas, y cada uno fue dnde la chica.

-Hanabi, soy yo -Naruto golpeo la ventana de la chiquilla.

-Naruto, papa te mata si te ve -Hanabi metio a Naruto y lo cubrio con peluches- Y no quiero que te mueras sin estrenarme.

-A eso vine.

Naruto se quito los muñecos y agarró a Hanaibi de los hombros, besando sus labios y metiendo su lengua para probar el dulce sabor de la niña (si, Naruto tiene 16 y ella tiene 11) y comenzo a quitarle el pantalon de entrenamiento marca Hyuga.

-Yo no se hacer esto -le confeso Hanabi apenada y alborotada, pero Naruto ya se habia sacado media ropa- Naruto.

-Sh, cállate y deja que yo haga todo.

Le quito el resto de la ropa y comenzo a masajear las nacientes del pecho de la niña, que a diferencia de su hermana apenas se veian. Naruto lamio fogoso esa zona y daba pequeños mordiscos al cuello de la pequeña, quien en conflicto con sus hormonas, solo queria dejarse llevar, quedando completamente desnudos, ambos.

-¿Me va a doler?

-Solo un poquito Hanabi, pero hare que te guste.

Naruto abrió las piernas de la niña y entro rapidamente dentro de ella. Ella grito un poco pero se dejo que Naruto se metiera una y otra vez, cada ocasion mas rapido, sintiendo el cuerpo de Naruto muy caliente casi completamente pegado al de ella, mientras Naruto la acariciaba con mas fuerza, la mordia, lamia, succionaba y besaba en todas las partes posibles de su cuerpo. Las sensaciones eran cada vez mas fuertes y tras unos minutos Hanabi experimento su primer orgasmo.

-¡NARUTO! -fue su grito antes de desfallecer de placer.

Mientras, Neji buscaba y buscaba a Hinata, pero no la hallaba.

Asi que la busco en la cocina.

Ella estaba tomando un enorme vaso de limonada. Neji vio como tomaba en tragos grandes y varias gotas del citrico liquido se escurrian de las comisuras de los labios de la souke, deseando él ser el vaso de donde tomaba Hinata.

-Nissan -le dijo Hinata dejando el vaso a un lado- Hola.

El no le respondio. Se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y comenzo a besarla posesivamente, la rodeo por completo con sus brazos y la tumbo sobre la mesa.

-¡Neji!

-Ya no aguanto. Te deseo.

Hizo a un lado sus ropas y las de su prima, y de inmediato comenzo a penetrarla, ultrajando el ya no sacro espacio que ella guardaba para quien sea que fuera a ser su esposo (en caso de casarse).

Neji beso la cara, cuello y senos de Hinata, acariciando todos sus puntos de placer y embistiendola con una fuerza y ritmo crecientes propiciados por la lujuria que contenia hacia su prima, provocando fuertes gemidos originados en la garganta de ella, grito varias veces el nombre de Neji y lo aprisiono con sus piernas para que lo que sentia no se escapara.

-¡Mas duro, más fuerte, metemela toda Neji!

Conforme el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba, Hinata soltaba una parte de su personalidad que ella misma desconocia ya que comenzao a decir frases sucias y completamente eroticas que Neji no sabia que Hinata conocia, y este vio por la ventanilla de la puerta de la cocina que eran observados por unos sirvientes morboosos, asi que procuró cumplir rapidamente las peticiones de el objeto de su lujuria y se salio antes de vaciarse dentro de ella.

-Aun no... -jadeo Hinata, y antes de que Neji se pusiera su ropa, Hinata se avalanzo sobre el y comenzo a frotar su entrepierna sobre la de él para estimularlo de nueva cuenta, y en vista de que el bouke se resistiera ella agarro el pene de Neji con fuerza y lo frot de una manera tan salvaje que casi lo hizo gritar de placer.

-Hinatasama -dijo de corrido Neji antes de que su vision se nublara por el deseo, y mandando al diablo a los mirones, agarro de las caderas a su prima y la volvio a penetrar con fuerza.

Ella se movia hacia arriba y hacia abajo esperando recibir todo el placer que Neji se atreviera a darle, pero el orgasmo le llego mas rápido a él que a ella.

-No puedo... Hinata-sama... voy a... voy a explotar.

-Damela toda! -grito la souke entrando en un orgasmo tal que Neji se vino dentro de ella y se dejo caer completamente agotada sobre el, respirando agitadamente y aun tocando a Neji.

-Nos miran Hinata-sama.

-Entonces, ve a mi cuarto o yo te sacare del tuyo -Hinata agarro su ropa, se vistio y tomo el ultimo sorbo de su limonada- Ve a las 9, o te juro que te violare todas las noches, asi me vea mi padre.

Y viendo que Neji no se movio, Hinata agarro un palo para amasar tortillas y se lo metio a Neji (ya saben donde)

-Y tengo cosas mas grandes y gruesas, asi qeu te espero a las nueve.

-Si Hinata-sama -chillo de dolor Neji tratando de sacarse el palo.

**FIN**

Solo era una limonada XD no me culpen por las faltas, lo hise al triz.


End file.
